total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Magic Book
The Dark Magic Book is an object that appears severall times on Total Drama: Enchanted Forest, since Sky finds it in the woods in Mr. Bones and Me. Total Drama: Enchanted Forest: It first appears in Mr. Bones and Me , where Sky finds it, while running through the woods in her morning training. She founds it intersting and keeps it for later. Before the challenge starts, Sky is caught reading it by Mike , who accidentaly reads the book's title, and becomes afraid. When they loose, Sky manipulates her teammates to vote him off, due to knowing too much about the book. When she is reading it at the evening, Dave appears and asks for it, scaring her and causing her to cast a spell on him accidentally, turning him into his female form, Danielle. In The Lord Of The Stings , Dave awakes in the forest, still under some effects of Sky's last spell on him, that cause him to swap his gender multiple times during the episode. Sky appears to have spent all the night reading her new book, and uses a spell on Jo in the last challenge, paralyzing her and winning for her team. In Dawn of Noah's Ark , Sky appears to have been reading the book for the whole night, and reaches the chapter four: Dream Shaping, that is about making the nightmares of the others come true. She is so tired that doesn't want to cast it, because she finds it so heavy, but suddenly, she feels that she needs to do it, and casts it on Dave, Lindsay and Zoey . During the challenge, those three feels the effects of the spell, and Dave is cinstantly scared away, Zoey turns into Kommando Zoey and Lindsay is forgotten by everyone, which ends in her elimination. In Revenge of the Balloons , Cody catches Sky reading the book and mistakes it with a diary, but soon, he makes it fall and reads it's title, forcing Sky to reveal her secret. During the challenge, Sky uses a spell on Noah , causing him to accidentaly eliminate Dawn , Jo , Jasmine and himself from the challenge, by throwing his ballons. Later, when the challenge is over, Sky reveals that she used a godplaying spell on Zoey, that causes Chris to disqualify her. In Eye of the Fighter , Cody and Sky talk about the book in the winners' mansion, and plan to cast a spell on Tyler and Samey to cause their nightmares come true, because they are getting to closer. Sky does Tyler's during the challenge, making him to face a chicken (his biggest fear), that defeats him and later on Samey, making her sister Amy to join the competition just to torture her. In Derriere Le Rideau , Sky awakes in black clothes, with a red necklace on and suspects that the book caused it. Cody asks her for spells in front of the rest of the team, who become suspicious, and make Sky to want to take him down. Sky finds that she can speak French now, and Dave returns to the effects of his female persona Danielle during part of the challenge. Cody talks to Sky about the book multiple times, causing her to cast a spell at him at the end of the episode, in order to turn him into Gwen as a punishment. In The Egg-Mazing Race, Dave discovers Sky's secret thanks to finding a genie, and casts a spell on Sky to make her loose in every challenge she competes in, wishing it to not be able to be removed by one of her book's spells. In the challenge, Sky discovers that somebody is using magic appart from her, because Cody and Dave are free from her spells (another of Dave's wishes) and tries to find out if it's Cody by letting him to read the book.